


Dancing around like ghosts

by 35391291



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: Who is she now, without all this rage?She will find something. She will find her way.





	Dancing around like ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the prompts for the sixth day 6 of Mag7Week: Battle and Aftermath.

And what will happen in the morning when the  
world it gets so crowded that you can't look out  
the window in the morning

And what will happen in the evening in the forest  
with the weasel with the teeth that bite so sharp  
when you're not looking in the evening

\- Nick Drake: [Hazey Jane II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNMB_TxlxFU).

*

Everything is over. The world stops moving, the world stops fighting. Maybe it's safe to slow down. Maybe she can try. But her hands are still trembling. The world still hurts. She puts her gun down, and stands still for a moment. And she takes a deep breath, trying to settle her heart around the dust and the setting sun. There are so many questions in her mind, dancing around like ghosts. And there is so much to think about. She knows that she isn't the same person she was before. Too much has changed. The fire and the ashes have touched them all, and they hurt. She has to hide for a while and see to her wounds. She has to come back from the deep end. Slowly. One step, one breath at at time. 

She walks away, and the shadows walk her home.

There are still familiar faces here, and they call her name. But the world feels crowded, it feels wrong, and she can't answer. Her name is not hers anymore. She has nothing. And she eats and drinks and breathes like a shadow. Who is she now, without all this rage? Where is her heart? And will it work right again? She doesn't know.

She's known love before. And she lost it in a heartbeat. And then, she was left with pain and heartbreak and empty hands. Red and sad, like her heart. And she had to do something. She ran on rage and pain, she couldn't stop. Revenge and righteousness kept her alive for a while, and somehow led her to loyalty. She doesn't know how. But she found an unexpected bond here, signed with blood and tears and alcohol. And she felt small and weak, but she learnt to hide it. She was made strong by her heartbeat, stubborn and tired. Too tired to give up.

And now, everything is over, and there is too much to get used to. Too much to learn to live with, to live without. Too much to rebuild, too much to look for among the ashes. She will kneel and dig and work her hands, until she finds something. How does one belong? How does one become a part of things again? How does one _become_? She doesn't know what comes next. But whatever she finds, it will be hers. It might never be right. But it will be enough.

The world is sharp. But there is something here. And all these shadows that walk with her, maybe they can become real, too.

What will happen tomorrow? What will happen tonight? She still has no answers. And there is still a battle within her. But in time, she will learn to be something other than a shadow. She will put the memories away, safe in her heart. They will always be there, always a part of her. Her heart will still keep time, somehow, and she will find something. She will find her way. Her hands will become tender once again. Slowly, she will forget how to fight. She will forget. And she will remember.


End file.
